Chairove
by lil-seutareu
Summary: Soonyoung si hiperaktif, Soonyoung si pembuat ulah, Soonyoung si idiot. Namun ada satu lagi julukan untuk Soonyoung dari Lee Jihoon, si tukang pemberi harapan palsu. SOONHOON! HOZI!


Cast:

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Words count: 1.939

Disc: All people belong to themselves, okay! Thanks to oma lisy yang bersedia menjadi editor dadakan, dan kembaran beda segalanya, si afro yang menyarankan untuk menggabungkan beberapa kata untuk dijadikan judul.

 **Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang! DLDR! Give** **me review, okay?**

* * *

Soonyoung menggigiti ujung pensil mekanik hasil curian dari kotak pensil teman perempuannya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang mulai berembun. Suara guru yang tengah menjelaskan Transformasi Geometri hanya seperti angin lalu —masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, menghitung berapa banyak temannya yang masih hidup dan yang sudah tumbang. Tak lebih dari sepuluh orang yang bertahan, termasuk dirinya. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya ramuan apa yang mereka gunakan sampai mereka masih bisa menggoreskan pena di atas kertas putih bergaris.

Soonyoung melirik seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelah bangkunya, tengah terpekur menatap papan tulis dengan dahi berkerut. Namun selang beberapa menit ia kembali menulis apa yang diserap penglihatannya.

Soonyoung menopang dagu, memosisikan diri dengan nyaman untuk menatap ketua kelas yang ia juluki 'Si Imut Marmut Lee Jihoon'. (Jangan bilang-bilang Jihoon atau gitar dan kawan-kawannya akan melayang ke arah Soonyoung).

"Papan tulis ada di depan bukan di wajahku, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Ah, tapi kau lebih menarik dari papan tulis, Jihoonie."

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kening Soonyoung yang tertutup poni.

"Aw! Kau kejam sekali, sih, _cutie_."

"Kau mau gitar atau _bass_?"

"Aku maunya kamu, sayang."

Jihoon hampir saja melempar Soonyoung dengan buku Matematika Peminatan sebelum terdengar dehaman dari arah depan. Sial.

Jihoon menghela nafas lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke papan tulis. Namun bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau tidak usil. Si ketua klub futsal itu menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon dengan ujung pensil mekaniknya. Ia bahkan hampir mencubit pipi Jihoon sebelum pandangan mematikan terarah kepadanya.

"Diam atau kumakan kau hidup-hidup."

"Makan? Jihoonie, kau itu uke, harusnya kau yang kumakan bukan kau yang memakanku, sayang."

Mulut Jihoon berkomat-kamit seperti merapalkan mantra untuk menghilangkan orang mesum yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

"AW!"

Jihoon menginjak kaki Soonyoung yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki bergambar Pororo —katanya kaus kaki ini punya adik perempuannya— dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Lama-lama Jihoon geregetan juga dengan si sipit yang satu itu.

"Jihoonie, Jihooniee! Jihoonie-ku tersayang."

"Berisik!"

"Jihoonie, Jihoonie, mau permen?"

"Diam, Kwon."

"Aku bawa permen kesukaanmu, lho."

"Diam atau ku—"

"Ku apa? Kucium? Cium, nih, cium," Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"ADUH JIHOONIE!"

Soonyoung mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan penggaris besi milik Jihoon. Sakit sekali, rasa-rasanya pipinya mulai berubah warna.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, bibirmu yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya."

"Bibirku? Oh jadi sekarang Jihoonie-ku sudah berani, hm?" Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jihoon baru saja hendak memukul bibir Soonyoung dengan kamus, namun bel pulang sekolah mendahului.

"Baik, sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini. Semoga selamat sampai rumah masing-masing."

Kelas mulai riuh ketika para murid sibuk membereskan tas sembari mengobrol dengan teman sebelah, ada juga yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, atau malah sudah hilang dari peradaban.

Soonyoung menenteng tas dengan satu pundak lalu berdiri di depan meja Jihoon dengan wajah —sok— tampan tapi menyebalkan bagi Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, nanti kau nonton aku latihan basket, kan? Aku akan memperlihatkan yang terbaik jika kau datang!"

Jihoon menggeleng sembari memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku sibuk. Ada latihan klub musik untuk lomba bulan depan."

"Bohong. Kau pasti datang, kan?" Soonyoung sudah hapal gerak-gerik Jihoon, bilang tidak akan datang tetapi tahu-tahu sudah ada di kursi penonton bagian atas pojok kanan.

"Sudah kubilang—"

Ucapan Jihoon terputus saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku duluan, ya, sayang."

Soonyoung berlari meninggalkan kelas dan Jihoon yang terbengong-bengong. Otaknya masih memroses perlakuan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Ugh, rasanya pipi Jihoon mulai memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menutup pintu lokernya setelah memasukkan buku pelajaran yang tidak penting. Si vokalis klub musik itu hampir saja terjatuh karena serbuan para siswi yang berlarian ke lapangan basket. Jihoon menghela napas maklum, si ketua klub memang punya banyak penggemar.

Jihoon menenteng tasnya sambil berpikir alasan para siswi mengidolakan si idiot Kwon. Hal teridiot yang dilakukan Soonyoung saja bagi mereka itu keren. Dasar gila.

Latihan basket sudah mulai saat Jihoon mendudukan bokongnya di kursi belakang pojok kiri. Ia berpura-pura sibuk bermain ponsel, meski matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan Soonyoung dari kanan ke kiri lapangan.

Jihoon hampir menjerit bersama para siswi saat Soonyoung berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan berpura-pura memainkan kaleng minuman isotonik yang masih tersegel, meskipun hatinya menjerit kegirangan.

Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring, menandakan waktu putaran pertama telah habis. Para siswi mulai heboh dan berusaha mendekati si ketua yang tengah berjalan menuju kursi sembari mengelap peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Pekikan tak dapat dihindari, mereka saling berebut untuk menyerahkan handuk dan minuman isotonik kepada Soonyoung. Namun lagi lagi yang mereka terima hanyalah senyuman.

Jihoon hendak berdiri untuk memberikan benda yang sempat ia mainkan tadi, namun seorang gadis bersurai sepundak terlebih dahulu mendekati Soonyoung.

Melihat senyuman yang ditujukan Soonyoung kepada gadis itu membuat Jihoon sedikit besar kepala, Soonyoung tidak akan—

"Terima kasih, ya."

—menerimanya, kan?

Jihoon terdiam sebentar. Meskipun matanya sipit, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Soonyoung mengambil handuk dan sebotol air putih dari tangan si gadis. Lalu disusul pekikan kecewa sekaligus iri dari barisan para siswi.

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum menenteng tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan lapangan. Tidak peduli dengan peluit yang berbunyi menandakan putaran kedua akan dimulai, tidak peduli dengan kaleng minuman isotonik dan handuk putih kesayangannya yang tergeletak di kursi penonton, tidak peduli dengan denyut perih di dada kirinya dan gumpalan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon rasanya ingin membanting semua buku di hadapannya ke lantai. Ia sudah berusaha mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan mengerjakan tugas untuk lusa, namun wajah Soonyoung beserta senyumannya terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia bahkan sempat salah menulis kata ' _so young_ ' menjadi 'Soonyoung'.

Si vokalis klub musik itu menghela napas sekuat mungkin sampai poninya sedikit terangkat. Merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan tugas —yang bahkan baru setengahnya—, ia putuskan untuk mencorat-coret halaman terakhir buku catatannya. Dari corak abstrak sampai makian untuk Kwon Soonyoung seperti 'idiot', 'tukang pemberi harapan palsu', ' _playboy_ ', dan semacamnya tertulis di sana. Setidaknya itu melepaskan sedikit kekesalan dan kekecewaan Jihoon kepada si ketua klub basket itu.

Jihoon menguap untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, ia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka sebelas dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka sembilan.

Setelah merapikan meja belajarnya dan mengucek matanya beberapa kali, Jihoon putuskan untuk cuci muka dan segera tidur. Tak lupa berdoa semoga si idiot Kwon tidak mampir di mimpinya malam ini.

Ketika Jihoon sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, kakak perempuannya melangkah masuk untuk meminjam penghapus karena penghapus miliknya hilang di kampus tadi.

Saat hendak mengambil kotak pensil Jihoon, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol buku catatan Jihoon dan terbuka halaman terakhir yang penuh coretan.

Kakak perempuan Jihoon berjongkok untuk melihat coretan yang hampir memenuhi satu halaman buku bergaris itu. Terkekeh pelan ketika melihat makian Jihoon untuk Soonyoung, namun kekehannya berubah menjadi senyuman saat melihat tulisan kecil di bagian pojok kanan.

Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu meletakkan kembali buku catatan Jihoon di tempat semula sebelum beranjak keluar menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah hari ini. Buktinya lapangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat murid, guru ataupun karyawan berlalu-lalang, kini hanya dirinya yang tengah berjalan di pinggir.

Memejamkan mata sembari menikmati angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya. Jihoon memerlambat langkahnya ketika melewati lapangan basket yang menjadi saksi bisu latihan klub basket kemarin hari. Denyut perih mulai terasa lagi ketika ingatan akan hari kemarin terulang di kepala Jihoon.

Si pemegang peran penting di klub musik itu menghela napas. Kemudian ia melangkahkan tungkainya menuju kursi penonton. Berniat mencari handuk putih kesayangannya yang kemarin ia tinggal.

Sekitar dua menit ia habiskan untuk mencari handuknya, namun sia-sia. Handuk itu hilang tak berbekas. Ugh, karena terlalu kesal kemarin ia jadi meninggalkan handuk kesayangannya itu. Ah, sial.

Jihoon melangkah menuju kelas dengan muka tertekuk. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini ia ada jadwal piket. _Double_ sial.

Jihoon membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit bantingan, sekedar melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tertimpa kesialan di pagi hari.

Si pemilik salah satu suara termerdu di klub musik itu mulai merapikan kursi dan meja satu persatu, menatanya hingga terlihat rapi dari sudut manapun.

Saat setengah dari meja di kelas sudah ia rapikan, terdengar suara berdecit dari arah pintu. Jihoon sudah memasang wajah bahagia, mengira yang datang adalah teman yang memiliki jadwal piket hari ini sepertinya.

"Hai, Jihoonie!"

Jihoon harus menelan pil pahit ketika yang datang malah orang yang tidak ia harapkan. Kenapa harus si tukang pemberi harapan palsu itu yang datang? Takdir sungguh kejam dengan Jihoon pagi ini.

"Kemarin Jihoonie tidak datang, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu alasannya kemarin, kan?"

"Jadi ini bukan punya Jihoonie, ya?"

Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih dan sekaleng minuman isotonik dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, "dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Memangnya ini punya siapa?"

"Itu milikku!"

"Katanya kemarin Jihoonie latihan klub musik? Tapi ini aku temukan di kursi penonton di lapangan basket."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya, "baiklah, baik. Kemarin aku memang datang menonton, tapi hanya putaran pertama."

Soonyoung tersenyum menang, "kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa hanya putaran pertama?"

"Karena aku sibuk."

Ucapan Jihoon menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka kala itu. Jihoon memutuskan untuk merapikan meja yang tersisa, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang tak tahu sedang apa di mejanya.

"Jihoonie?"

"Hm?"

"Tumben sekali kau membawa handuk dan minuman seperti ini. Memangnya mau kau berikan untuk siapa?"

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Jawab jujur, atau kucium."

"Aku tidak bo—"

Soonyoung yang tahu-tahu sudah di samping Jihoon berniat mencium pipi kanan yang lebih pendek, namun Jihoon lebih dahulu menghindar.

"Soonyoung?"

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Apa kau selalu memperlakukan semua orang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, seperti, eum, mencium pipi?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk orang yang spesial bagiku."

Jihoon terdiam sesaat, "spesial?"

"Ya, spesial. Kau itu spesial, Jihoonie," Soonyoung memasang senyuman yang kali ini mampu membuat pipi Jihoon bersemu.

"Kalau begitu siswi yang kemarin kau terima pemberiannya juga spesial?"

"Hah?"

Jihoon buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauh dari Soonyoung karena merasa malu akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia keceplosan. Ugh, kesialan apalagi kali ini.

Jihoon baru saja hendak melanjutkan aktivitasnya, namun Soonyoung dengan tiba-tiba memerangkapnya di dinding tepat di samping papan tulis dengan kedua tangannya.

Jihoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, kaget akan perlakuan Soonyoung yang tiba tiba.

"Jihoonie?"

"Ya?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, handuk dan minuman itu untuk siapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan untuk siapa-siapa."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Lee Jihoon."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, handuk dan minuman itu aku bawakan untukmu. Puas?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Kau sudah dapat dari siswi yang bersurai sepundak itu, kan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, "jadi Jihoonie-ku cemburu?"

Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung dengan wajah bersemu, "aku tidak cemburu!"

"Ah, Jihoonie-ku cemburu ternyata."

Jihoon membuang muka kesal. Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan si idiot Kwon.

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya merasa dipermainkan."

"Dipermainkan bagaimana?"

"Kau, kau memperlakukanku layaknya aku adalah kekasihmu, tapi kemarin kau menerima pemberian penggemarmu. Padahal biasanya kau tidak pernah menerimanya. Apa karena dia spesial bagimu? Kau itu setelah berhasil menerbangkanku ke langit lalu kau hempaskan begitu saja ke tanah."

Jihoon menghela napas, lalu mendorong Soonyoung agar ia terlepas dari kungkungan yang lebih tinggi. Baru saja Jihoon hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, Soonyoung lebih dahulu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jihoonie?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jihoon meremas lengan baju Soonyoung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hm."

"Aku minta maaf akan perlakuanku yang kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Kala itu handuk dan minumku tertinggal di loker."

"Lalu kenapa miliknya yang kau terima? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

"Hm, mungkin karena ia cantik?"

"AW!"

Soonyoung mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan Jihoon. Jihoon memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka dan memasang wajah tertekuk.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih."

"Tapi begini aku kau tetap mencintai aku, kan?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Hei, semalam kakakmu mengirimkanku foto hasil tulisanmu, lho."

Muka Jihoon berubah panik, "yang mana?"

"Itu, yang aku mencintaimu Kwon Idiot Soonyoung."

"Ugh, NUNA!"

 **E**

 **N**

 **D!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aku gatau sebenernya yang mesum itu aku apa Soonyoung. Tapi kata Jeonghan, Soonyoung itu byuntae.**

 **Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ff TBWLM akan aku hapus karena aku sudah tidak punya feel lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Kuharap tidak ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **Aku baru saja melihat live adore u dan aku langsung menjerit saat melihat moment SoonHoon disana. Gosh, mukanya Jihoon itu malu-malu kucing, gakuat aku mama!**

 **Btw, aku berniat mengikuti sebuah event ff aku menang ya, hehe.**

 **okay, terima kasih bagi kalian yang bersedia meme-review, mem-favorite maupun mem-follow ff ini. Ini ff SoonHoon pertamaku, omong-omong.**

 **14:23, Byunbaby!**


End file.
